Untitled
by ShootingStar71
Summary: Chris was no good, he knew and noone could change his mind. Until he met one special girl.


Description:Chris Chambers spent his whole life believing he was no good and would never amount to anything. Even when his best friend Gordy tried to tell him different he never believed him. To much hurt had been a part of Chris' life for him to change his mind. That was all before he met a girl who made him want to be something better than his low life upbringing.  
  
  
It was two summers after the four boys had found the body of Ray Bower. With the end of that particular summer they had feared would also come the end of their friendship with them being split up into college courses or the shop classes. But the group had tried to stay as one as much as possible. During the school year they ate lunch together and played baseball. This summer they were hell bent on recapturing the friendship they had once shared. And with that attitude they were all sitting around their old treehouse having a smoke and playing some cards.  
  
"We're 15 almost 16, don't you think we're alittle old to be hanging out in treehouses?" Gordy LaChance asked his three friends. "I mean we could be out tooling for chicks or something."  
  
"I never thought Gordy would be the one to tool for chicks." Teddy Duchamp said while laughing. He slapped his cards down on the table and was greeted with the groans of the others.  
  
"I don't remember you ever being this lucky Teddy. Maybe Gordy's right, we should go out and have some fun." Chris Chambers said after throwing his cards on the table in disgust. He took a drag off of his cigerette while looking deep in thought. "We could go into town to the diner."  
  
"Good idea, theres a goodlookin babe working there. We could go to the dime store after too." Vern said while nodding. Vern had slimmed down alittle since that summer, but not much and was still the butt of many jokes.  
  
A half an hour later the boys were strolling through town on their way to the diner. Up ahead they say a girl their age getting hasseled by the Cobras. As they got closer they heard the girl quietly asking to be left alone.  
  
"Come on honey just come for alittle ride with us. I promise not to bite...well maybe just a little." Ace said with a devious smile on his face.  
  
The girl had her book clutched to her chest and look really terrified. "Please just leave me alone. I really can't go with you. I need to get home right away." The girl continued to stutter as Eyeball grabber her arm.  
  
"Let her go Eyeball." Chris warned his older brother. When Eyeball refused to let go Chris forcefull removed his hand from the girls arm. Chris could feel the girl shaking under the arm he had placed around her shoulders. Chris had always been a protector, he just never had anyone to protect him when he needed it.  
  
"Bad move Chambers," Ace growled. "We still owe you from that summer. Looks like your just begging for payback now." Sirens blared down the street and Ace shifted to look. "Shit, this aint over Chambers." And with that the Cobras scattered to their cars.  
  
Chris looked down at the girl under his arm and saw how truely beautiful she was, it knocked the breath from his lungs. She had wavy red hair that reached her waist. And when she looked up at him he noticed she had large eyes the color of lilacs. All in all she was stunning. Chris completely forgot about the other guys as he was so enthrawled with this girl.  
  
"Thank you Christopher, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along." The girl said in a quiet voice that was laced with a faint southern drawl.  
  
Chris frowned wondering how she knew his name when he had no idea who she was. "Hey its not problem. Do I know you?" He asked trying to figure out who she was.  
  
Gordy cleared his throat. "Chris this is Grace Winters. She was in some of our classes, remember?" Gordy was trying to save Grace some embarassment from not being remembered.  
  
Chris' eyes widened. "You sure have changed." He mentally winced as the words came out. It wasn't that she was bad looking before, but she had just always blended in with the crowd. In school she was very soft spoken and only spoke when spoken too. "Sorry, I just didn't recognise you. Anyway, we're on our way to the diner, do you wanna come with us?"  
  
Grace bit her bottom lip trying to decide. She knew Gordy was a good kid, but she had heard some bad things about Teddy and Chris. And while she wasn't sure the stuff about Chris was true after his rescuing her she still wasn't sure. "Well, I don't know... Um yeah sure I would love to." Her polite upbringing came into play and she realised it would be rude to decline. 


End file.
